Double Date
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Rin and Haru go on a double date with Rei and Nagisa. The date includes lots of blushing, a sushi restaurant, and meddling sisters. Just a cute little idea that I had.


Hello readers! I had this idea for a story a while ago and it took forever to write because I was forever putting it off. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

* * *

Rin could say that he thought of himself as pretty romantic. When he asked Haru out, he made sure to do it all nice and proper. Actually, he had gotten the idea from Gou. He had showed up at Haru's house with a box of chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. After an extremely sappy speech, that his sister had made him write, Haru had simply looked at him blankly before blinking once, twice, and then finally responding with a quiet, "Okay."

Turns out that he didn't really need to be too romantic for the resident dolphin. Haru was content with just hanging out at his house or at a pool(although he preferred to hang out at a pool. Or the ocean, or any place with water. Rin had a bit of a panic attack when he thought that Haru might want to go on a date in his bathtub, but thankfully, his boyfriend hadn't suggested it).

Gou, however, was appalled at his boyfriend's lack of romantic interest. After Rin had taken Haru out on their seventh date(not like he was keeping count of all of them) she had insisted that he tell her what they all did. When Rin told her that they had watched a documentary about sea animals while eating mackerel that Haru had cooked, she had just stared at him in what looked like horror. According to her, that did not count as a date. When Rin asked why not, she had just gave him The Look. The Look that screamed 'How are we even related when I am clearly more intelligent and more versed in the ways of the world and dating'.

Rin hated The Look. According to him, hanging out at Haru's and cuddling on the couch while eating fish was a perfectly good date. At least, Haru never complained about it. In fact, Haru seemed to like the cuddling part a lot. Rin liked the cuddling part too. Haru was warm and smelled like a mixture of water and mint.

Anyway, since Gou had decided that Rin was romantically compromised, which _he wasn't_ , our favorite shark found himself going on a double date that had been set up by his sister and Nagisa. Apparently, the blonde and Rei were doing fine in the romance department, but Rei was still a little shy in public and Nagisa thought that going on a double date with their gay senpais might help him loosen up.(Even though Haru said he wasn't gay, he wasn't attracted to all men, he was only attracted to Rin. And water. But he wasn't attracted to water in a sexual way, although Rin sometimes had his doubts on that claim.)

That was how Rin found himself going on a date to a sushi restaurant with his boyfriend, a bubbly blonde, and a grumpy-looking blue-haired nerd. When Rin had told Haru about the double date plan he had made sure to make it extremely clear to Haru that he could back out if he wanted to, that he wasn't under any obligation to go if he didn't want to. Haru had simply looked at him blankly for a minute before explaining to Rin that Nagisa and Gou had came to him when they had first thought up the plan and he had already agreed to it. So apparently, Rin and Rei had been the only ones left out of the loop.

Gou had thought of the idea of going out to eat and then going to a movie. Nagisa had picked the restaurant and Haru had picked the movie. The walk to the restaurant had been a little bit awkward. Rin had no idea what to talk about, Rei was determinedly looking at the ground, and Haru just didn't talk much. Nagisa, however, babbled on and on about whatever topic popped into his sweet little head. Eventually, the air around the two couples had relaxed a bit, Rei and Rin finally getting into the conversation with Nagisa. Haru remained pretty much silent, although he did offer a comment every once in a while.

Rin and Rei had been debating which was better, pudding or jello, when they had come upon the little sushi restaurant that Nagisa had apparently found a while ago when he had gotten lost. According to him, the manager had been very nice and helpful, giving him a bowl of rice and telling him funny stories about her grandchildren. When they walked into the restaurant and sat down at the counter, a little old lady walked out and gave a little shriek of excitement when she saw Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun!, you're here again! Oh, and who are these young men? Your friends?" she asked when she noticed Rin, Rei, and Haru.

"Yes Chiyo-san. These are my friends Haru-chan and Rin-chan. And this is my boyfriend, Rei-chan!"

After he introduced Rei as his boyfriend, the boy started blushing uncontrollably. Chiyo stared at them with squinted eyes for a minute, making the boys squirm a bit in nervousness. Then after she seemed to reach some kind of conclusion, she stuck out her hands for them to shake.

"It's very nice to meet all of you! Nagisa-kun talks about his friends all the time. Oh, but it seems that you're missing one. Nagisa-kun, didn't you say that you were friends with a very tall young man with green eyes?"

"Yes," Haru said suddenly, answering the old woman's question. "His name is Makoto, but he is at his house right now. We are all on a double date right now."

Rin started blushing along with Rei at Haru's bluntness, but the old woman just nodded understandably.

"It's very nice to meet all of Nagisa-kun's dear friends. And of course, his boyfriend." When she said this, she let out a little giggle, which made Rei blush even harder. Rin didn't even know it was possible for a human to turn that shade of red without exploding.

Chiyo continued. "Nagisa-kun talks about you all the time. How nice you are, how cute you are, and how you do the most romantic things for him," she continued with the list throughout the night.

By the time they had finished their meals, Rei was the darkest shade of red Rin had ever seen, Nagisa and Rin were very amused, and Haru was wondering what would happen if he dumped a glass of water on the boy's head. (Would steam come off?)

* * *

After they had eaten and said goodbye to the manager, they started walking to a theater that was a couple of blocks away. Rin and Haru were walking in front of Rei and Nagisa when Haru suddenly grabbed Rin's hand. Rin looked down at their intertwined hands in surprise. Haru usually didn't initiated displays of affection, but he wasn't going to complain about the sudden change of pace. He looked at Haru's face, which had a faint blush on it. Rin wanted to throw himself at his boyfriend and hug him, but he restrained himself. He gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand and smiled when he saw Haru smile too.

Nagisa had watched the whole exchange from behind them and that had given him an idea. While Rei was busy looking at at tattoo parlor that had a lovely picture of a butterfly on display, he seized his boyfriend's hand with his own.

Rei gave a splutter of surprise, but when he saw Nagisa's pleading eyes look at him, he just looked away with a blush, but he didn't pull his hand away. After all, it's not like anyone was looking.

Rin snickered as he saw Nagisa swing his and Rei's hands back and forth while the nerd looked away with a smile on his face.

As they bought some popcorn and some pop, it occurred to Rin that he wasn't even really sure what movie Haru had picked out.

"Hey, Haru," he said. "What movie are we watching?"

"You're asking that now?" Rei said. "We're walking into the theater right now."

"Yeah, well no one ever told me what movie we were watching!" he snapped back.

Haru interrupted before they could start bickering at each other. "We're watching a movie that I think you'll like, Rin. It's about sharks."

Rin could count the number of interesting shark movies that he had ever heard about on one hand. Well, hopefully Haru had found a good one to watch. Rin watched the title screen come on and he thought that Jaws was kind of a weird name.

* * *

By the middle of the movie, Rin practically had Haru's hand in a death grip. Nagisa and Rei were clutching each other in fear, and the only one who didn't seem to be affected was Haru.

Double dates were a nice idea, but from now on, Haru wasn't allowed to pick out any horror movies.


End file.
